Shattered
by LostGirlLover
Summary: My first FanFic. If you haven't watched the show, you won't get it. I know nothing of S2, so this is most likely inaccurate, based on a spoiler I read about Kiera having a nervous breakdown. It just popped into my head. If you like it/hate it, review, I'm new, I need your opinion. I do need your opinion so I can write better stories. If you want me to continue this, tell me.


Note: This is a one-shot, based on spoilers for S2 that hint at a nervous breakdown for Kiera. My first piece, so there are mistakes…

Disclaimer: I do not own this lovely show and should never be allowed to because I can't handle making things end badly.

Kiera's mind is spinning. Carlos continues to blather on about Liber8 and their latest case. She can't handle it anymore. The time jump, Liber8, her slim chances of getting home. Her world, her life, is crashing down around her. Her heart sinks as she thinks about her family. A voice brings her back to the present. "Kiera?" It's Carlos. "Are you even listening to me? This case…Liber8…" She can barely focus.

Her already overloaded mind collapses, and so does she, grateful for the stop to her endless worries, even if only for now. She's gone before she even hits the floor. Gone into the back of her mind, refusing to spend on more second in this…hell. Happily absorbed in memories of the past…the future….

"Kiera!" Carlos quickly bends down next to his partner's limp form. He has no idea what's going on. She just passed out… in the middle of the police station. Betty rushes over. "Oh my God! What happened?"

"I don't know! One second, I'm talking about the case, and she seems really distracted! The next, she collapses!" He shakes her gently by the shoulder. "Kiera?" No response.

It's as if she doesn't want to wake up. She won't wake up. Little do they know it's by choice. Deep in her head, she is drifting off to happier times, earlier memories…

Alec rushes to the hospital, where Kiera is in a coma-like state. He races for her partner, who is in the waiting room. "Where's Kiera? What happened? Is she all right?" He babbles, worried.

"Who are you?" Carlos thought Kiera had no relatives or friends in the city, as she had told him.

"I…uh… I'm a friend of Kiera's. I'm Alec," he stutters. "What happened to Kiera?"

"She collapsed at the police station, and shows no signs of waking up. It's like her mind just put her in a coma to get away from… something." Carlos frowns. Who was this guy?

Alec feels like crying. Of course this would happen. With everything that Kiera had gone through… Why wasn't he nicer to Kiera? A voice in his head berates him. This is all your fault. You knew she was having a hard time, and you wouldn't let up on her. She just seemed so strong… He couldn't see that she was so broken inside.

Kiera is buried in her memories, playing with Sam, when something bothers her. A rational part of her is thinking about Carlos. Wouldn't he be worried? And Alec. He needs you, the voice says. No, she replies, her will to stay overpowering her conscience to go. I won't leave. I'm happy here. She suddenly hears another voice, faint, as if it was coming from far away. "Kiera? I don't know if you can hear me, but, I'm here. It's me, Carlos."

That rational part of her mind bothers her again. She feels a twinge of guilt in her heart. "Kiera," Carlos continues," I don't know why you're doing this to yourself, but I get it. You need time. I don't know much about you… But what I do know is that you are one of the strongest people I know."

Somehow, she feels his hand holding hers, pulling her back. And she can't let go. The selfish part of her wants to stay here, with Sam, but she realizes that, if-no, when she succeeds, she will truly have Sam back in her arms.

Carlos holds Kiera's hand, mentally begging for her to come back. He sees a lone tear streak down her face, from her still-closed eyes. He wonders what is making her cry. Carefully, he brushes away the tear, hoping that this means that she heard him. "Please, Kiera," he mutters, gripping her hand tighter in his. He isn't sure if he imagines it, but, he feels her hand tighten around his ever so slightly.

Her icy blue eyes flutter open, adjusting to the bright lights of the hospital room. She sees her partner, Carlos, gripping her hand, his head bowed, almost as if in prayer. She smiles, and tightens her hand around his. "I'm not going to die or anything, you know," she begins, "It's not as bad as when you got shot."


End file.
